Dreams and Visions
This page is a list of the dreams and visions that characters have experienced in the game. Rashi's dream on the Lady's Vengeance A description will go here??? maybe? Barkley's dream of Sirius and company A description will go here ??? Vahlka and Barkley's dream of the ancient throne room Barkley and Vahlka both found themselves in a throne room; although it looked different to both of them. To Vahlka the throne room appeared overgrown and covered with rich tapestries - to Barkley it appeared as a gray and broken ruin. They could see and hear each other, but there was a shimmery far off quality. Mysa'aor met with them in his elven form before three thrones, one decorated with a sun, one a crescent moon, and a four pointed star. Mysa'aor warned them to avoid going down into the fiend's mirror beneath the alchemist's lab. He claimed it would be "generally unpleasant". Barkley and Vahlka shrugged off the warning for the most part because they are dumb as hell. Talked a little bit about how he does not believe in destiny but rather believes in a "chaotic universe that does what it wants." Mysa'aor sat in the throne with the four-pointed star and Vahlka asked about the dream around them; he claimed it was a memory - when Vahlka said it was not her memory he said "blood remembers a great many things even if people don't." Barkley asked him about Penny Tibbs and the wererat kids but he claimed not to know anything about that. She then asked if he was fighting anyone from the fire plane he said "I've got a lot of enemies, I'm kinda a big deal." Mysa'aor claimed that the group was in the middle of a lot of things. Barkley asked him for a more specific and helpful warning - so Mysa'aor told them "a thief recently found a long lost birthright under the mountains, so that is definitely something to watch out for." After delivering that; he said it was time for them to wake up. Olivia's dream of Hadernyx The shadow demon Hadernyx created a dream for Olivia while he preyed upon her friends. In the dream, Olivia was 17 years old and on a ship heading to Tamvrien with her family and a friend. Barkley entered the dream through a mirror labelled with the text "What kind of person believes in trust?" She came up through the bottom deck, and talked with Olivia, trying to convince her that the scene was a dream. Barkley successfully managed to awaken Olivia from the dream by stabbing Hadernyx, who had taken the form of Olivia's friend. Vahlka's dream of Haderynyx The shadow demon Hadernyx created a dream for Vahlka while he preyed upon her. Barkley and Olivia entered the dream through a mirror labelled with the text "Who is the villain of your story?" In the dream, Vahlka was a Grand Warden of Umbravall and her sister Andrith was the Grand Cleric and had never been imprisoned. The warden Neronvain was also present as a Warden-Commander. Barkley stabbed the dream Neronvain, and Olivia successfully managed to awaken Vahlka from the dream by stabbing Hadernyx, who had taken the form of Andrith. Godfrey's dream of Hadernyx The shadow demon Hadernyx created a dream for Godfrey while he preyed upon him. Barkley, Olivia, and Vahlka entered the dream through a mirror labelled with the text "What do you do if there are no answers?" In the dream, Godfrey was about to discover an arcane secret of some sort, but Barkley successfully managed to awaken Godfrey by stabbing Hadernyx, who had taken the form of the book he was reading. Deacon's dream of Hadernyx The shadow demon Hadernyx created a dream for Deacon while he preyed upon him. Barkley, Olivia, Vahlka, and Godfrey entered Deacon's dream through a mirror with an image of a castle overlooking a small town that was labelled "What does evil reflect: action or intention?" In the dream, Deacon was drunk, holding an empty bottle, and bent over a table, while the ghosts of his party (Andrith, Grey, Jethnik, Perrin, and Reanna) floated above him. Vahlka stabbed the Andrith ghost, but the dream didn't end until Olivia stabbed all the remaining ghosts in his party. Barkley, Godfrey, and Lucius's dream with Mysa'aor In this dream, Barkley, Godfrey, and Lucius were summoned via dream to speak with Mysa'aor in The Void. He told the party they needed to pay him back for all his help and do a favor for him. He wanted them to travel deep into the underdark, past Nexus Omega, to a Fiend's Mirror. He then wanted Barkley to beseech Obscura to open the mirror, which would close the paired mirror that it was linked to. When asked to explain why he wanted this, he declined to answer. He gave Barkley a book with the details of the ritual required to open the mirror, and warned her that when she opened the mirror, monsters might be attracted to the magic and that her party would have to defend her for a few moments while she opened the portal. This dream forced Barkley to explain to the party that she had only been pretending to be a cleric of Bahamut - in reality, while she trained at the temple of Bahamut in Elchezar, she had been a cleric of Obscura the entire time. When the party asked why Vahlka wasn't present at the dream, Mysa'aor jokingly replied that she was a little busy and he didn't want to interrupt (she was doing some 'activities' with Deacon). Vahlka and Sethokesh's dream with Osyna....and Olivia and Mysa'aor. Olivia's vision of Necara's past the one from oasis, nts do this